What The Heart Wants
by lovemeforeverandever
Summary: She's a witch. He's a vampire. They couldn't be together even if they wanted to, right? Well, here's the story of how the two supernatural beings overcome their differences and find their way to each other, despite everyone else's opinions.


**A/N- I know I am nowhere near finished with **_**The Power Within**_**, but I couldn't help but crave to start another Bamon story. This will be slightly AU but I'm going to try and make the characters very**_** in**_** character as much as possible. I don't really know how far I will be going into this story but I'm excited to write it and the ideas I have for it. **

**Plus I feel like I have grown in my writing since I had started **_**The Power Within**_** so I'm hoping this turns out better than that one(: **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own The Vampire Diaries or any of these characters. All rights are reserved to the CW and L.J. Smith.**

The petite raven haired girl with the large green eyes glared at the man sitting in front of her. He glared back of course, not being one to back down from a challenge, especially to a little human girl.

Well, human _witch. _

Giving up, the witch spoke, "I don't understand what you want me to do."

His blue eyes widened in surprise and a mischievous smirk made its way to his face, "Exactly what I said, witchy. I need you to come with me to the Founder's Party...as my date."

There was silence between them for a long moment after he spoke. They only heard the chatter amongst them from the people seated all around the Mystic Grill. The two of them were seated across from each other in a booth in the far off corner of the restaurant.

Bonnie let out an annoyed sigh, "Why couldn't you ask someone else? Like Elena by chance?" she pushed.

Damon rolled his eyes, "Do you think I didn't think about that myself? I mean honestly, witch, you're my last choice if anything."

Bonnie knew the two of them didn't like each other, but it didn't stop her from feeling the pang of hurt in her chest at actually hearing those words come from his mouth. Then again, he's probably her last choice too.

"Elena's going with some kid in her chemistry class or something. And Barbie is going with my brother so..." he shrugged his shoulders then gestured to her.

_Oh, damn..._Bonnie thought as she remembered Elena telling her yesterday that Danny Fell from their _English _class asked her out.

"Why do you need a date anyway? You're usually fine with going solo or compelling some poor girl into going along with you."

Damon sighed, "I need someone to be my eyes and ears while I'm doing business though. I'm part of the Founder's Council and all, remember? And I can't compel because the whole town is on vervain. It's in the water supply." he rolled his eyes and gave her a pointed look.

Bonnie felt stupid for not remembering that important piece of information. She just liked to forget about vampires and vervain all together, is that so bad?

"What type of Founder's business?" she asked curious now to know what's going on in her town.

Damon scoffed, "Like I'm going to tell you. It's none of your business, witchy."

Bonnie crossed her arms above her chest, her face twisted into a scowl, "Then you're going dateless."

Damon's eyes narrowed in on the witch. _How dare she try to play me! _

"Or how about I just don't kill you." he shrugged, a forced playful tight smile now stretched on to his face. His eyes wide and eyebrows raised, showing his annoyance.

Bonnie didn't even flinch at the threat. _Clearly _he had forgotten who he's talking to_. _

"Go ahead. Try. You'll get the aneurysm of your life before you can even blink."

Now he was glaring at her again. "Come on, Bennett. All you have to do is show up with me, be my arm candy for five minutes the most as I greet some of the Founder's, then you can go off and be the annoying teenage witch you are, and at the end of the night come back to me and report what weird things you've seen."

She ignored him, "Why can't you tell me? Don't trust me?"

Damon rolled his eyes, "Well I don't trust any witch so don't take that personally, judgey, but no it's not about trust. It's just really none of your business."

Bonnie didn't want to go. Being known as the date of Damon Salvatore makes her cringe, but she doesn't want to do this dance with him all day long. She has to be home before five to cook dinner for her father and it was already four-forty five.

"Fine, Damon." she relented, "What time will you pick me up?"

That night, Bonnie was at home in her bedroom talking on the phone with her best friend Elena Gilbert.

"So...you're going with Damon?" Elena asked, completely weirded out and scared of the thought of her best friend going out with the estranged psychotic vampire brother of her ex-boyfriend.

"Yeah, but it's not like that...I mean, I don't like him or anything." Bonnie admitted as she laid in her bed, warm and comfy as she laid under the covers. Her hair was pulled up into a pony tail and she was wearing her casual pajamas. The only light in her room was from her lamp on her night stand.

Elena laughed, "Good. He's no good for you, Bon. He's crazy and... he'll just break your heart."

Bonnie knew Elena was right. She wasn't disagreeing with her friend at all.

"Don't worry, 'Lena. I'm not into serial killing vampires..." then a thought came to the witch, "How'd you find out anyway?"

Bonnie hadn't been the one to call her best friend. Elena called her and started asking her all these questions about the party.

Elena sighed, and let out a small chuckle, "Caroline called me freaking out. I guess Damon told Stefan and Stefan called her then she called me, so I called you."

Bonnie rolled her eyes, "Of course." the witch was glad she didn't have any feelings for Damon. She knew her friends would never approve. And honestly, she doesn't know what she would do if that ever happened.

And that night, Bonnie fell into peaceful sleep. Dreaming of the psychotic vampire with the blue eyes. Or maybe it was a nightmare.


End file.
